A Lifetime Too Late
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Groudon ends up infected with poison, goes to the hosapital. There, his trainer leaves him. When all seems to be lost, Groudon turns to Arceus, whom he thinks will not visit, even in his time of need. PrimordialGroundshipping.ONESHOT. K for cussing. R&R!


I know, my past Oneshot was not too good, but this one shows what PrimordialGround shipping can really do! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up from my sleep, looking at my red hand, looking at the scars from past battles. My back and my leg pounded from aches and pains. I couldn't seem to remember why this was. Looking around, the place I was in seemed sketchy, like it was missing something. I could tell it was my vision. Well, I need to sit up.

Why is it so hard to sit up?

I looked to my side, my trainer was looking at me, a blonde haired boy, wearing denim shorts and a black and yellow vest. He had a silver necklace on his neck. He also had spike wristbands on his arms. On his back was a sleek black backpack. Atop his head was a hat, saying "Rage against the Magneton", A popular band right now. He was speaking to me.

I couldn't hear him.

I felt like my ears had been shot for some reason. They seemed...empty, as if they could hear everything except human speech. A strange feeling, as it also seemed that they could barely hear everything else.

What was the reason for it?

I finally remembered.

The last battle I remember was against an Aggron. The Aggron was full grown, sporting a shining metal coat, and rock-hard, black, midsection. It also had armored arms and legs. The Aggron was much smaller than I was, although he made his presence known to me. We were both without a trainer.

The battle raged, me using fire and ground attacks. The problem was that the Aggron had a huge will to win, and launched a metal claw on my leg, cutting it. Next, he launched a green, sticky toxic (yes, a toxic) out of his mouth. The toxic hit my cut leg, seeping the poison in me. I launched an eruption and killed it. My vision felt blurry for about a minute, then my legs gave way and I hit the ground fainting from hitting my head on a nearly rock.

Yes, it is clear. Everything was starting to piece together. That poison was sinking deep into my body, affecting my hearing. I then realized with fear. The poison was still not out of my ground-like body. If the poison continued to continue...

**_Every time I look in the mirror _**

**_All these lines on my face getting clearer _**

**_The past is gone It went by, like dusk to dawn Isn't that the way _**

**_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay_**

I would die. The poison would go to my brain, then to my heart, then... I dared not go further, I looked at my trainer again, knowing this may be the last time I may see him again.

I cried, of course, and attempted to get up, a merely screamed and laid back down. I still couldn't get up, no matter how hard I tried. My trainer wept for me, I was like a Pidgey in a cage. I could see the rest of the world, yet, I could not interact with it except to sing. It was quite frustrating, knowing that I could only lay down and watch my life slip away from my grip.

**_Yeah, I know nobody knows where it comes and where it goes _**

**_I know it's everybody's sin _**

**_You got to lose to know how to win_**

He sat there, watching me, seeing if I was ok.

You were a great trainer, caring for me, looking after me. Of course, my last moments with you would be the saddest of my life.

I remembered an event that we had had.

"Groudon, use Eruption!"

I used an Eruption against a well-trained Metagross. It's four steel legs came out from under it and it fainted.

"We did it Groudon! We beat the Champion!"

I roared happily as he returned me to my pokeball.

A nurse came in, breaking me from my state of thought. She was wearing a standard Pokemon Center uniform. She stared at me, noticing why she would bring the news to Groudon. In her hands held a clipboard with paper on it. Her face looked morbid. She handed the clipboard to my trainer, and my trainer's face looked shocked and tears watered in his eyes. He attempted to even tear the clipboard apart to see if it would change anything.

**_Half my life's in books' written pages _**

**_Lived and learned from fools and from sages _**

**_You know it's true All the things you do come back to you_**

He started crying profusely. He had seen this paper, which was guessing was my test results. The nurse said something and my trainer started getting on his knees, begging. Finally, he started walking towards the door with the nurse, he took a long, tender moment, then exited the room.

**_Sing with me, sing for the year _**

**_Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear _**

**_Sing with me, if it's just for today _**

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good lord will take you away_**

Damn it! He had just left, leaving me alone. He was my only true friend. Kyogre? No, all she cared about was HER ocean. Dialga, no, only the flow of Time. Mewtwo, no, he was too emo to really see anybody's true feelings.

I also remembered someone whom I loved deeply.

Arceus.

Oh, I loved her! She never even noticed me! Out of all of the pokemon, and legendary pokemon, for that matter, she never even thought about me! Never even looked at me! I has a hideous monstrosity by her standards! My red arms showed nothing but disgust! My yellow eyes showed aggression. Hell, I was the heaviest pokemon on earth! Why did she even create me?

**_Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year sing for the laughter, sing for the tear _**

**_sing with me, if it's just for today _**

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away_**

She was the God of Pokemon, the one who had created the earth, yet, what was I? A mere tool by her! I was Lord of the Ground! Her golden wheel around her waist, gleaming in the light. Her fur, white as snow. Her beauty went all the way down to her feet, yellow as the sun. But oh, I would never experience true beauty such as her's. I would never become hers! I was only... nothing. I couldn't be hers! My bones were strong, as was her heart. My life is meaningless!

**_Dream On Dream On _**

**_Dream On Dream yourself a dream comes true _**

**_Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream until your dream comes through _**

**_Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On Dream On_**

I shrieked again, I was nearly dead. It felt like tourture, feeling the effects of the poison go to my nerves. It caused pain beyond suffering! I cried even more. She wouldn't come. The only thing that had been keeping me alive was my will to live and to see Arceus before I die. She wouldn't come! I was merely an empty soul.

The door opened, I saw a yellow paw. Pain struck me and I couldn't see the rest. And a being looked over me. It had a golden wheel around it's waist. It had white fur. It had glowing yellow feet...

It was you.

You looked at me, then my leg, then the chart, then my pulse. Your green eyes looking at me affectionately and sadly. I felt sad also, to see you sad was my fear. You laid down near me.

More pain.

You cried, as well as me. I noticed that the tears were golden and fell onto my bed. You had never cried before. You were a true soldier of sorts. You calmed legendary pokemon. You were born not to cry! I didn't like this at all! This was one of the saddest moments of my life.

**_Sing with me, sing for the year sing for the laughter, sing for the tear sing with me, if it's just for today _**

**_Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away Sing with me, sing for the year sing for the laughter, sing for the tear _**

**_Sing with me, if it's just for today Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away..._**

Then came the huge pain. The poison had reached my brain, and was not traveling to my heart, I know I did not have much moments left on this earth. I leaned up a little bit, kissed you with loving lips, the pain shot up my back and I went onto my back.

My vision faded. This was like a slow chemical. My vision slowly started to contract, as I could no longer see your face, looking at mine, your green eyes filled with tears and with sadness. Why do I have to die now! The moment as she came to me, I die? However, it was not my fault.

You came for me, you came to love me, you came to notice me, yet you came

A lifetime too late.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review this! This shows what PrimordialGround shipping can really do!

I give credit to SilverUmbra for beta reading this and helping me make this the best it could be!

The song is "Dream On" by Aerosmith, listen to it while reading this!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
